Amour sans espoir n'a pas de vie
by Koalamanga
Summary: Être colocataires c'est bien mais quand on ne s'entend pas c'est bof...Deidara et Sasori sont coloc mais ne peuvent pas se voir Cependant une serviette qui tombe peut tout changer! Mon premier DeiSaso j'espère que vous aimerez. UA, léger OOC Yaoi et lemo


Amour sans espoir n'a pas de vie...

Rated: M (lemon et yaoi...)

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement) mais à Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire m'appartient cependant XD

Coucou alors voici un one-shot avec mon premier vrai lemon . . Cette histoire est dédicacée à mon Sempai :Jeff-la Bleue. J'avais écrit cette histoire pour son anniversaire et elle m'a autorisé à la publier...

Donc j'espère que vous aimerez et sur ce bonne lecture!

Ж

_Amour sans espoir n'a pas de vie_

_Alors continuons d'espérer ensemble..._

_Pour toi... _

_Pour moi..._

_Pour vivre._

Il le provoquait! Il jouait avec ses nerfs et...il adorait ça.

Sasori soupira. Son colocataire l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il s'assit sur le canapé et laissa aller sa tête contre le rebord remontant ses genoux contre son torse.

Depuis deux ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble , pas une seule fois ils ne s'étaient parlé autrement qu'en s'envoyant des insultes, en se moquant. En tout point, que ce soit leurs physiques, leurs attitudes et surtout leurs points de vue sur l'art, tous divergeaient chez eux. Et oui ,vous l'aurez facilement compris le très cher colocataire de Sasori n'était autre que Deidara. « Cet idiot blond efféminé » qui avait la mauvais habitude de le faire sortir de ses gonds et qui, en plus s'en amusait.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma avec violence. La pile blonde entra en trombe dans le salon se stoppant en croisant le regard de Sasori. Un regard froid en apparence mais au fond duquel brulait une colère froide. Deidara d'abord surprit; se reprit et avec un grand sourire dit:

« -Tiens t'es là toi? Tu devais pas rentrer à 19H ?

-Tss, j'ai finis plus tôt. Ça se voit non?

-Ouai ouai.... »

Pire que les insultes, ce que Sasori détestait c'était les regards méprisants et la façon dont Deidara avait de le snober lorsqu'ils commençaient à se parler.

« -Et toi? Demanda Sasori tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas se lever pour aller exploser la tête de son semblant d'interlocuteur.

-Moi? J'ai fini plus tôt aussi. La mise en place est presque finie! Ça va être du tonnerre! Dit Deidara en faisant de grands gestes. D'ailleurs, t'as intérêt à être là! Tout le monde vient!

-Hn?

-C'est demain à minuit fit Deidara répondant à la question monosyllabique de Sasori. Bon en attendant,je vais prendre une douche. Ça salit de travailler!

-Tss quand tu as fini tu me préviens! Je dois en prendre une aussi!

-Ouai.... »

Deidara partit donc s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Sasori soupira et appuya sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux.

Deidara était artiste. Du moins selon lui. Il créait de grandes sculptures qu'il garnissait de feux d'artifices en tous genres. Il adorait ça car, à un moment ou à un autre tout finissait par exploser. Selon le blond, l'art devait être explosif! Éphémère! Tout l'opposé de l'idée que se faisait le rouquin de l'art. C'était d'ailleurs la cause de nombreuses disputes.

Un jour, après une grosse embrouille, cet idiot avait débarqué dans la salle d'arts où Sasori donnait ses cours et, une fois qu'il eut vérifie que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui , il avait sorti un petit oiseau d'argile de son sac et l'avait posé sur le bureau du professeur.

Le silence dans la classe fut brisé par une immense explosion qui avait failli tuer la totalité des personnes présentes. Une fois la fumée dispersée, Deidara eut tout juste le temps de crier son habituel « L'art est explosif » avant que son colocataire ne l'assomme. Après avoir ordonné aux élèves de tout ranger , il avait ramené l'idiot chez eux. Il l'avait couché et ignorant pourquoi il n'avait pu détourner ses yeux insondables, du blondinet. Il l'avait observé dormir tel un ange...

Sasori revint à lui et ne put s'empêcher de rougir à sa dernière pensée. Oui il trouvait que Deidara ressemblait à un ange.

Ange qui vint lui percer le tympan en hurlant dans ses précieuses oreilles que la salle de bain était libre. Sasori soupira et se leva du canapé. Se retournant il vit Deidara et son bas-ventre s'échauffa à la vision qui lui faisait face.

Le jeune homme blond était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir qui tombait nonchalamment sur ses fines hanches. Son torse nu et imberbe représentait un terrain de jeu pour les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient de ses cheveux mouillés que Deidara était en train d'essuyer à l'aide d'une serviette passée autour des ses épaules. Les fins fils blonds renvoyaient la lumière du soleil tardif qui commençait enfin à descendre afin de laisser la place à sa consœur, la lune.

Décidément sans sa stupide coiffure le blondinet était vraiment un bel homme du point de vue de Sasori. La voix dudit « bel homme » le sortit de son matage:

« Ça ne va pas Danna? »

Le rouquin soupira et hocha négativement la tête. Il passa à côté de Deidara, le bousculant entra dans la salle de bain encore chaude et ferma le verrou. Une fois la pièce close, il se laissa tomber contre la porte et plaçant sa tête entre ses mains, il laissa finalement tomber son masque de glace. Un sourire triste apparu sur ses lèvres et une unique pensée s'insinua dans son cerveau

« Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de la personne que je déteste le plus? »

Sur ces mots il se leva, ôta ses vêtements et se glissa sous la douche bientôt brulante.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain fumante, il fut étonné de ne rien entendre. Son colocataire était toujours bruyant. A moins qu'il ne soit mort...Il se dirigea donc vers le salon et un petit morceau de papier, posé sur la table basse, attira son attention :

« Yo! Je suis sorti en boîte avec des potes! Je rentres tard mais j'ai mes clés. Passe une bonne soirée monsieur l'associable... »

Sasori ne put empêcher un sourire de s'afficher. Paraît il serait tranquille pour corriger ses copies. Il finit donc de se sécher les cheveux et après s'être préparé une tasse de café il s'installa à la table de la cuisine et, armé d'un magnifique...crayon à papier, il entreprit de corrige les dessins de ses élèves.

Oo°--°oO

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque Deidara entra et ce qui le choqua fut de voir la lumière de la cuisine encore allumée. Une fois qu'il se fut défait de son manteau, il passa donc la porte et s'arrêta surpris devant une vision des plus rares.

Sasori s'était assoupi sur ses copies, sa tête reposait dans ses bras appuyés sur la table. Ses lunettes avaient été enlevées et posées près de sa tasse à moitié remplit de café maintenant froid. Deidara sourit et replaçant une mèche de cheveux blond derrière son oreille et il s'avança vers le professeur d'arts plastique. Il se pencha par dessus Sasori et regarda ce qu'il corrigeait comme travaux. Le thème était de représenter le désir entre deux êtres. Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres du blond et se reculant un peu, il posa un léger baiser sur le bord des lèvres du rouquin qui poussa un soupir d'aise dans son sommeil.

« Si tu savais comme je te désires » murmura Deidara avant de poser une couverture sur les épaules du jeune homme et de partir en éteignant au passage la lumière.

Oo°--°oO

Lorsque Sasori ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà en train de se lever. Il se redressa et sentit quelque chose glisser des ses épaules.

Il se retourna sur sa chaise et vit, maintenant au sol, une couverture. Il y avait finalement quelques bons avantages à vivre en collocation...

Sasori rassembla ses affaires, se leva et s'étira un bon coup. Il prit sa tasse, la vidant du reste de liquide avant de la remplir de nouveau et de la faire réchauffer. Il croisa Deidara qui sortait de sa chambre, finit sa tasse et partit s'habiller.

Quand il sortit,frais et dispo,son colocataire était déjà partit afin de finaliser les préparatifs pour ce soir. Sasori partit donc au lycée d'arts où il travaillait.

La journée passa et, lorsque le jeune homme passa la porte de chez lui, tout son corps criait à la douche. Il se dirigea donc vers la pièce d'eau et se glissa sous l'eau chaude et agréable qui lui délia peu à peu les muscles.

Ses élèves avaient été particulièrement chiants et fatiguants aujourd'hui, ce qui était normal avec l'arrivée des examens de fin d'année et les vacances marquées par l'arrivée de l'été fêté lors de la grande fête de ce soir.

Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il éteignit l'eau . Attrapant sa serviette il s'essuya avant d'enfiler un boxer et de passer sa serviette sur ses épaules.

Il ouvrit la porte et, n'ayant pas vu Deidara face à lui, il lui fonça dedans, le faisant tomber.

Cependant, par réflexe le blond attrapa la serviette de Sasori et celui-ci fut entrainé dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent donc par terre, Sasori chevauchant Deidara. Ses deux mains placées de chaque côté de la tête du blond, le corps de Sasori entre les jambes écartées de Deidara.

Leurs têtes étaient au même niveau et Sasori fit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en plongeant son regard dans celui bleuté et narquois de son colocataire.

Leurs regards se fixant, la proximité de leurs deux corps eurent bientôt raison du désir de Sasori qui sentit son entrejambe se dresser. Gêné, il se releva maintenant placé entre les jambes du blond qui se redressa sur ses coudes et observa son colocataire qui avait les joues rouges et la tête tournée de côté cachant son regard. Deidara descendit les yeux et se stoppa net face à la vision du boxer tendu de Sasori. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il tendit la main vers le sous-vêtement. S'asseyant, il posa sa main dessus et faisant sursauter Sasori il dit d'une voix devenu rauque par le désir naissant en lui à la vue de l'objet de ses pensées présentes:

« -C'est moi qui te fait cet effet-là Sasori? »

Sasori ne put répondre, choqué par la voix sensuelle de Deidara. Il resta figé. Soudain un souffle chaud lui frôla l'oreille et il frissonna.

Des dents vinrent lui mordiller son lobe lui arrachant un gémissement.

Deidara sourit et avançant un peu plus, il murmura:

« Prends-moi! »

Sa bouche glissa le long de la mâchoire de son colocataire et vint se poser délicatement sur les lèvres attirantes du jeune homme qui, au contact des lèvres chaudes du blond frissonna de nouveau. Deidara se recula et ce fut Sasori qui, cette fois vint embrasser la bouche charnue de son futur amant.

Sa langue passa les lèvres quémandant un passage qui lui fût bientôt accorder. L'intruse continua son chemin rencontrant finalement sa consœur.

Un ballet étrange commença, chacun voulant prendre le dessus sir l'autre dans ce baiser.

Ils se séparèrent finalement à bout de souffle, un mince fil de bave les reliant. Sasori agrippa alors Deidara et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, il se laissa tomber sur son aimé, couvrant son visage de légers baisers. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et se retrouvèrent pour un nouveau baiser . Deidara ondula du bassin et leurs deux désirs se touchèrent arrachant un gémissement à Sasori.

La bouche du rouquin s'éloigna et Deidara la sentit descendre dans son cou suivant sa mâchoire puis sa veine jugulaire que l'homme embrassait.

Pendant ce temps, les mains de Sasori étaient passées sous le tee-shirt encombrant du blond.

D'ailleurs, il finit quelques secondes plus tard dans un coin de la pièce après un magnifique vol plané.

Le torse maintenant dénudé de Deidara fût bien tôt parcouru les mains du rouquin qui le caressait, le faisant se cambrer, demandant plus à travers ses gémissements de plaisir. Ces mains habiles furent finalement remplacées par une langue qui traçait des sillons chauds sur la peau imberbe.

Deidara poussa même un cri de surprise lorsque cette langue chaude s'enroula autour de son bout de chaire.

Sasori commença à le mordiller, caressant de nouveaux les abdominaux dessinés de son blond.

Délaissant finalement son téton, il remonta et reprit sa bouche maintenant ravagée de désir.

Les mains de Deidara, durant cette échange étaient passées dans le cou de Sasori et remontant, il enroula ses doigts autour des fines mèches rouges approchant a tête plus près, rendant le baiser plus fougueux.

De nouveaux, ils se séparèrent et Sasori redescendit à la découverte du corps de celui qui était maintenant l'objet de toutes ses attentions.

Il mordit le cou de Deidara, suçotant la plaie, faisant apparaitre un magnifique suçon, preuve que le blond était désormais à lui. Puis, repassant par le torse, il s'attarda sur le nombril ,arrachant toujours des cris à l'autre. Il arriva enfin au pantalon qu'il défit et retira rapidement. Ils étaient maintenant tous deux en boxer. Sasori se rallongea sur Deidara faisant se frôler leurs sexes gorgés d'envie.

La pièce était maintenant emplie d'une moiteur et d'une chaleur qui provenait des deux corps se chevauchant. Les mains du rouquin parcouraient chaque parcelle de peau de celui qui se trouvant sous lui, enregistrant les moindres détails de ce corps si parfait, se nourrissant des gémissements que provoquaient ses caresses. Il déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres du blond avant de redescendre vers le boxer.

Il souffla dessus et sentit Deidara frissonner. Puis, avec les dents, il entreprit de retirer le bout de tissus maintenant seul obstacle avant la nudité du blond. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de contentement lorsque son entrejambe fût libérée. Sasori sourit à la vue de son amant entièrement dénudé. Il approcha ses lèvres de la verge tendue et y déposa un léger baiser faisant de nouveau frissonner l'homme. Il avança de nouveau ses lèvres et passa sa langue le long de la veine. Finalement il commença à prendre le sexe de Deidara en bouche, le faisant crier de plaisir. Sasori sentit les doigts de son amant s'enrouler dans ses cheveux, marquant ainsi le rythme qu'il désirait.

Il éjacula finalement dans la bouche du rouquin qui avala la semence et repartit embrasser son ange , qui en sentant son propre goût sur ses lèvres, grimaça.

Faisant une pause, ils se regardèrent longuement . Soudain, un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Deidara et il donna n brusque coup de rein faisant ainsi gémir Sasori et faire que sa virilité se tendit de nouveau.

Reprenant où ils s'étaient stoppés, Sasori glissa ses doigts dans la bouche de Deidara qui commença alors à les suçoter, les imbibant de sa salive. Lorsque ce fut fait, le rouquin glissa sa main jusqu'aux fesses rebondies qu'il écarta avant d'y pénétrer un doigt avec douceur. Cependant, Deidara s'agrippa son dos, le griffant légèrement . Alors, pour le détendre, il recommença à l'embrasser sur le visage, le torse, déposant de faibles baisers humides, faisant que par la suite Deidara oublia les doigts qui entraient et sortaient.

Tout à coup, un grand vide se fit lorsque les membres sortirent laissant la place à quelque chose de bien plus imposant. Sasori avait attrapé les haches de son amant et les avait plaquées contre lui. Sa verge se trouvait à l'extrémité de l'entrée de l'antre chaude. Deidara passa ses bras autour du cou du rouquin, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer. Lentement, il pénétra donc Deidara qui grimaça.

Une fois entré complètement, il s'arrêta afin de lui permettre de s'habituer à sa présence. Voyant enfin le visage de l'ange se détendre, il entama un lent va-et-vient ponctuer par les cris du blond. Bientôt la cadence s'accéléra et Sasori sorti pour mieux entrer touchant à plusieurs reprises la prostate de son amant. Dans le feu de l'action, il attrapa le sexe du blond,lui imposant le même rythme que ses coups de butoir. Ils se répandirent dans un même cri de plaisir, l'un sur leurs deux ventres collés, l'autre à l'intérieur de l'antre.

Une fois l'extase du plaisir passée, Sasori embrassa Deidara et lui murmura un «je t'aime» auquel le jeune homme à la longue chevelure blonde lui répondit en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant,. sombrant dans les bras de Morphée quelques instants après.

D'un un dernier geste conscient, Sasori enclencha son réveil avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Deux heures plus tard, l'engin infernal sonna, réveillant le couple. Sasori se leva, embrassa Deidara et attrapa sa main pour l'emmener vers la salle de bain. Le blond avait à peine fait un pas qu'une douleur cuisante s'insinua en lui le faisant crier de surprise. Sasori comprit le problème et souriant attrapa son blond, le portant en mode « princesse » jusqu'à la pièce d'eau.

Ils se lavèrent mutuellement avant de s'enrouler chacun dans une grande serviette. L'eau chaude avait calmé la douleur et Deidara pu, d'une démarche moins « canardeuse » retourner dans sa chambre afin d'enfiler des vêtements propres et se coiffer.

Une fois prêt, il rejoignit Sasori qui l'attendait dans le salon. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son torse bien content, pour une fois d'être plus petit que son colocataire.

Après un câlin trop bref pour les deux amants, ils enfilèrent leurs vestes et partir à la fête qui n'allait pas tarder à débuter.

Une fois arrivés à la grande place, ils retrouvèrent toute l'équipe. A peine arrivé, Deidara se sentit projeté en arrière. Son cousin venait de lui sauter dessus.

« -Voyons Naruto, dit-il en riant, ce n'est pas la façon dont le maire de Konoha doit se comporter! »

Naruto et l'ensemble des personnes l'accompagnaient rirent. Le garçon blond partit ensuite rejoindre son petit ami qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. C'est vrai qu'ils allaient bien ensemble!

Mais tout de même qui aurait pensé qu'un jour « Mister glaçon » j'ai nommé Sasuke Uchiwa sortirait avec cette vraie pile bonde!

Deidara dut couper court à ses pensées car SON spectacle venait de commencer.

Sasori admira la mise en scène et le bouquet final qui étaient ,il devait bien l'avouer, magnifiques.

A la fin de la représentation, il attrapa donc Deidara et le félicita . Celui-ci sourit et l'embrassa faisant sourire tous les membres du groupe, heureux que ces deux idiots se soient enfin rendus compte de leurs sentiments. Finalement la soirée passa et, sur le chemin du retour, ils se prirent la main profitant du silence qui les entourait.

Soudain Sasori se stoppa et Deidara étonné le regarda.

« -Qui y-a t-il Sasori?

-Rien, je pensais juste que j'espérerais que tu n'avais pas le même avis en art et en amour. Je ne veux pas que notre couple s'éteigne comme tes feux d'artifices, qu'il soit éphémère. »

Deidara sourit et embrassant délicatement Sasori, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je t'aime pour toujours!

_The end..._


End file.
